It Was Only a Dance (or Was It?)
by XxCaptainTxX
Summary: At a Gala hosted by Tony Stark, Steve Rogers finds himself dancing the night away with the lovely Russian, Natasha Romanoff. Soon he chooses to move in to the Avengers tower. Can he confess his feelings for Natasha, or will he keep them locked up in tell it is too late.


Steve Rogers was at a Gala event hosted by none other than Tony Stark. Steve wore a black suite with a white undershirt and a blue tie. He found himself sitting down looking absent mindlessly through his phone.

"Hey Cap."

Steve looked up from his phone and standing in front of him was Natasha Romanoff. She wore a short, strapless, red evening dress. She was looking straight at him with a small smile on her face.

"Miss Romanoff." He said casually keeping his eyes on hers.

"Would you like to dance, Steve?' She asked not even bothering to wait for him to answer, as she pulled him up by the arm, leading him onto the dance floor, where people were slow dancing.

Steve stood there, facing her, "I don't know how to dance." He confessed with a hint of a frown, rubbing the back oh his neck with his left hand.

I'll teach you." She said, stepping closer to him and putting her arms around his neck. "Put your hands on my hips now and follow my lead." She smirked at him as he hesitated. "And that's an order Soldier."

He slowly put his hands on her hips, wearing a smile on his face as they began to sway to the slow music. After about ten minutes of dancing, she felt he was comfortable enough, so she rested her head on his broad chest.

They danced the rest of the night away, in tell the Gala was over.

"So, I guess i'll be seeing you around Steve." She said as she got up from sitting with Steve at one of the small round tables.

"It was fun dancing with you, Natasha." Steve said, also getting up. "I'll see you around." With that he gave her one of his goofy smiles and left. Natasha smiled to herself as she too walked out, heading for her car.

2 weeks later

Steve slowly looked around the room, before closing it and locking the door. He finally decided to move into the Avengers tower. It took a few weeks for Tony to convince him, but he finally did it. Besides, living in the tower can't be that bad. He would see Clint, Bruce and Tony more, sometimes Thor seeing as he travels back to Asgard a lot. He was mostly excited for seeing more of Natasha. Ever since the gala, he knew he had feelings for her, he would never tell her though, after all, 'Love is for children' , she said it herself after all. After shaking his head and frowning a little, he walked downstairs and outside to the street. Slinging his bag over his shoulder as he sat down on his bike, he started it and sped off towards the tower.

"Sir, Steve Rogers has entered the tower." The computer A.I., Jarvis said, as Tony sat in his lab tinkering with one of his Iron Man hands.

"Send him up to the main den, Jarvis!" Tony called to the A.I. as he stood up and made his way for the elevator.

"Steve!" Clint called from the couch, where he was sitting watching a movie. "good to see you man!"

Steve nodded, "Thanks Barton." He said standing just right outside of the elevator.

It's nice to see you Steve." Bruce said, coming from the kitchen holding a coffee mug as he brought it to his lips.

"It's good to see you also, Dr. Banner." Steve said, just as the elevator door opened.

Tony practically crashed right into Steve from behind once he rushed out of the elevator. "Capsical! I am so glad you came!" Tony said straightening himself up after bumping into Steve.

Steve sighed. "Thanks Stark."

"It's Tony, Capsical!" Stark said throwing his hands up in the air. "Lets get this tour started!" Tony said grabbing Steve by the arm and leading him around the tower for the tour.

"And finally your floor!" Tony said, grabbing Steve out of the Elevator.

The first thing Steve saw, was his shield pictured onto the floor.

"Welcome to your room Cap!" Tony said, giving him a great big smile. "There is a bedroom, an art room, and two spare rooms! Plus your own kitchen and living room."

Without farther word, much to Steve's surprise,Tony left. He slowly looked around the room, it was a nice place, much bigger than his apartment. The living room was about the size of his Apartments living room and kitchen combined. The kitchen was nice and had granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances. Next, he went to the master bedroom, it was big. He noticed the king sized bed pushed up against the farther wall in the middle of the room. On the left wall a door was opened, revealing a bathroom. "I think I am going to like this place." He thought. He then proceeded to go down stairs.

"Hey guys" He said stepping out of the elevator, seeing Tony and Clint on the couch, playing some type of war game. Bruce sat on a recliner reading a book, as he peered up to acknowledge Steve's presence with a nod.

"Where are Thor and Agent Romanoff?" He asked. he knew were Thor was, in Asgard, but he didn't want to just ask about Natasha.

"Nat's on a mission." Clint said, not looking away from the screen.

"Thors in Asgard." Tony muttered as he threw his controller on the table after Clint managed to kill him for the tenth time in a row.

Steve nodded and asked one more question. "Is there a gym here?"

Tony got up and stretched. "Go in the elevator and press the 'Gym' button."

Steve nodded and stepped into the elevator going to his room first to change into some workout clothes. "I wonder when Natasha is going to be back." He thought out loud.

"Agent Romanoff is due to return tonight." Jarvis said interrupting Steve from his thoughts. He jumped a little at the sound of the voice, not fully used to Jarvis yet.

"Uhh, thank you." Steve said before hopping back into the elevator after he changed and pressed the gym button.


End file.
